Date
by love comes and goes
Summary: This wasn't a date. Nope, not a date at all... even if Jacob wouldn't let go of my hand.


**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Twilight._**

* * *

"Why'd you have to park the car so damn far?" I complained as we walked through Port Angeles.

"Because there weren't any that were closer, Leah." Jacob answered patiently.

"Because Port Angeles is _so_ crowded." I murmured sarcastically.

Which for the most part, wasn't... until we were about a block away from out destination: The Theaters. Then, quite suddenly, there were people. Mostly people our age, even some kids I knew went to Forks High School.

"Huh, maybe this movie's a lot more popular than I thought." I mentioned as we grew closer.

"Me and Seth _told_ you. It's this huge chick flick slash action thing. It's supposed to be this awesome movie for both guys and girls." Jacob said with a roll of his eyes. And as per usual, I dutifully noted what he said and shoved it to the back of my mind set under as things that don't matter.

Instead, I looked around and smirked. Although we weren't the only people from the Reservation, we were by far the most intimidating. Jacob was the tallest, buff-est guy in a ten mile radius. He was about 6'8... ish, maybe even bigger, I wasn't really sure. He had a twelve pack (No! Seriously, I swear!) and muscles the size of my waist. Even through the shirt that he was wearing.

I was easily six feet and though I was a dwarf compared to te rest of the pack, (Stupid bastards) I was still pretty intimidating in my own right.

"Um... do you live around here?" Or maybe not. I blinked and focused on the shrimp in front of us. some girl had stopped Jake – who apparently grabbed me so I would stop too – and was asking Jacob about whether we lived around here.

Was she retarded?

"Are you retarded?"

"Leah!"

Oops? I said out loud. Not that I felt bad or anything but the fact that Jake was scolding me made me feel weird. _I_ was usually the one scolding _him_ for being so rude. But I mean, it should be obvious that we were from the Quilette Reservation. Unless I hadn't gotten the memo, most of us Indians around here were, unless of course they were from the Makah Reservation but they wouldn't be hanging out all the way over here... ergo, Quilette Reservation.

"Sorry. Anyway, yeah, we're from the Quilette Reservation." Jacob answered, smiling apologetically. Was it just my imagination, or was there a group behind the girl that gave a dreamy sigh?

"Really? Thats really cool. Would you mind if me and my friends go over there to hang out?"

"Umm..." Jake hesitated and looked at me for help and I had to roll my eyes at the boy.

"No." No random ass little girls are going to the Rez cause they got some crush on Jake. Outsiders weren't welcomed anyway.

"Stalkers are cool and all but your always at my house. I don't want some random ass Forks kiddies to know where I live." I said to Jake as I waved at the girl in front of us. "Now, you you were going to take me to see this damn movie. Do so now before I change my mind."

Jacob gave an exasperated sigh before looking at the shock stricken girl in front of us.

"Sorry, gotta go." He said, giving another apologetic smile (Now I knew the chicks behind the girl were sighing!) before getting behind me and pushing me forward.

"Hey!"

"It took me forever and a half to get you to agree to this. I'm not about to let you walk away from our date-"

"Whoa! Stop right there." I said, halting and making an 'x' with my arms. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't use the aforementioned word. This is just us, going out to watch a movie that looks really cool. It just so happens that we're doing this alone and that we're actually dressed for a change into moderately nice looking clothes with actual underwear underneath. By no means will there be any cliché chivalry like holding doors open for me, paying for everything when I can do so myself. There, by no means, be any hand holding, or the exchange of 'looks' and 'goofy smiles' and the like. No cuddling and especially no kis-"

Jacob bent down and kissed me.

"Of course." He said with a smirk.

I blinked and his smirk turned into a full out grin.

I punched him in the face.

* * *

I was really, _really_ annoyed. Although it was partly because of Jake's blatant disregard of our... conditions of our outing ("Jacob. Let go of my hand." "No."). It more or less had something to do with the group of girls that were following us.

The movie wasn't going to start for another fifteen minutes so we were wandering around the theater. But the 'J.B.O' otherwise known as the 'Jacob Black Occult' as I dubbed them, was about ten feet behind us.

"This whole being watched thing is getting old fast."

"Your shy. I get it." Jacob said, wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed and gave up trying to fight him (Leah Clearwater was not _shy_). So what if I kind of _did_... like him. That didn't mean he could go do whatever he wanted. Even if he was... kinda cute.

Let it be known that the _only_ reason I was giving him the privilege to shower me with 'affection' was that it would probably get the fangirls to stop following us. It was_ creepy_.

"Your delusional." I muttered weakly.

"I knew I'd win you over." Jake said, grinning. I growled at him even as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shut up, Black. I'm only doing this to get those stupid girls to leave us alone." I retorted glaring in their general direction.

"_Oh_...so your jealous." Jacob said with a sagely nod.

"Get over yourself."

Just because it annoyed me that the girls continued to ogle Jacob despite his obvious... 'affection' toward me didn't mean I was jealous. Or the fact that they thought they even had a chance with him (ha! As _if_). I wasn't jealous because the fact was...

He was _mine_.

"I hate you, Black."

"Love you too, Clearwater."

Jacob kissed me again but this time I kissed back.

Yes, all mine.

* * *

**Err...** I don't know, just sort of came out. Not even Christmas themed as I had originally intended but I hope you like it anyway.

Merry Christmas!!!

Review!!!


End file.
